L'histoire d'un film : zone dangereuse
by Moune
Summary: TRADUCTION de Movie Fic : Danger Zone Lorsque le reste de l'équipe décline l'invitation, Sheppard et Weir se retrouvent seuls pour regarder un film. Histoire pleine de bons sentiments... Schweir à 200 Complet !
1. Chapter 1

TRADUCTION de "Movie Fic : Danger Zone"

Auteur: Bama PG-13/R

Résumé: Lorsque le reste de l'équipe décline l'invitation, Sheppard et Weir se retrouvent seuls pour regarder un film. Histoire pleine de bons sentiments... Schweir à 200

Allez, c'est promis, vous ne regarderez plus jamais Top Gun de la même façon...

(juste une petite incohérence, je n'ai absolument pas compris comment on passait de la tisane à la bière... désolée pour la probable erreur de traduction - je suis ouverte à toute suggestion)

Chapitre 1 / 4:

« Où sont les autres ? » Élisabeth entra dans la salle de repos, tenant à la main sa chère tisane glacée.

John pencha sa tête en arrière sur le canapé et se tourna pour lui adresser un grand sourire innocent alors qu'elle se tenait debout derrière le divan.

« Et bien... Votre hypothèse sera probablement aussi bonne que la mienne pour savoir quel labo Rodney comptait utiliser ce soir et Carson a décliné l'invitation lorsque Cadman lui a rendu visite un peu plus tôt. »

Élisabeth leva les sourcils sur ce point là et le sourire de John s'intensifia. Il haussa les épaules.

« Vous m'avez posé la question, il voulait un peu de temps en privé avec elle. »

John laissa ses sourcils s'agiter de façon suggestive alors qu'il appréciait l'air menaçant et prévisible qu'il allait obtenir. Elle ne le déçut pas.

Elle fit le tour pour poser sa tisane sur la table de verre sur laquelle les jambes de John reposaient nonchalamment.

Elle fixa ses chaussures de façon insistante, mais s'il nota la réprimande, il l'ignora.

« Et qu'en est-il de... » commença-t-elle mais il l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la question.

« Et bien, Teyla et Ronon sont partis sur le continent et... quelque chose à propos de trouver l'un des spécialistes athosiens pour leur faire faire une sorte d'arme. »

Élisabeth hocha la tête alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à côté de lui.

« Ces deux-là ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble récemment . »

John hocha la tête alors qu'il tendait la main pour récupérer la télécommande du grand écran.

« Oui, j'ai essayé de ne pas remarquer les regards qu'il lance constamment à Teyla. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est plutôt pathétique d'agir comme ça pour un homme adulte. »

Élisabeth le regarda et sourit bêtement.

« Je suis persuadée que Teyla lui fera savoir d'une quelconque manière s'il l'importune. »

John grogna. « Oui, je suppose qu'elle le ferait. »

Élisabeth allongea le bras pour prendre sa bière et prit une bonne gorgée substantielle. Passant légèrement sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle s'installa dans le confort du canapé et reposa sa tête en arrière.

« Alors c'est juste vous et moi ce soir ? »

John lui adressa un autre bref sourire.

« Qu'avez-vous en tête, Dr Weir ? » Il inclina son épaule vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte doucement la sienne.

Élisabeth savait qu'il la taquinait et haïssait le léger frisson que lui procurait cette moquerie totalement suggestive. Maudit soient ses réactions envers lui quelques fois ! Pourquoi devait-il être si drôle et si dragueur ? » Elle était consciente de ne pas le prendre sérieusement mais elle avait eu une longue journée et lorsqu'elle était fatiguée, son immunité concernant ses charmes partait en fumée. Bordel, et si elle pouvait ne pas sentir son after-shave maintenant.

« Regardons ce film, John. »

Il sourit alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle et plaçait sa tête sur l'arrière du canapé dans une position relaxante. Il appuya sur la télécommande et l'écran devant eux devint noir.

Soudainement, il fit claquer ses doigts et se leva d'un bond. Élisabeth le regarda alors qu'il franchissait la pièce et éteignait les lumières. Exceptée la petite lueur de la lumière de secours, la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

Elle l'entendit revenir vers le canapé.

« Aïe ! » Il trébucha légèrement et tomba sur le canapé. Elle sentit subitement son poids sur son corps.

« Oh ! » C'était elle qui avait crié de surprise devant ce contact soudain.

Pendant juste un instant, ils restèrent immobiles alors que la surprise du contact poitrine contre poitrine dans l'obscurité s'enregistrait à eux.

John redressa sa tête et s'aida de ses avants-bras pour se donner la force de s'éloigner d'elle.

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait et s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

Élisabeth était certaine qu'il s'était assis plus près d'elle qu'il ne l'était avant de se lever. Elle en fut vraiment certaine lorsqu'elle sentit sa jambe effleurer la sienne.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et essaya de s'exprimer d'une manière censée.

« Alors, que regarde-t-on ? »

Elle ne pouvait voir son sourire mais elle pouvait le sentir.

« Oh, j'ai choisi quelque chose dans ma collection privée... »

Il laissa sa voix s'éteindre d'une manière provoquante.

« Si 'Debbie does Dallas' arrive à l'écran, je m'en vais. »

Il gloussa. « Vous pensez que je possède réellement des choses comme ça ? »

Son silence fut sa réponse. Prenant plaisir à l'atmosphère confortable et insouciante entre eux, il se sentit vraiment détendu. C'était agréable d'être là, comme ça, avec elle. Vraiment agréable.

Mais d'où découlait cette idée folle ? John s'éclaircit la voix alors que la musique commençait à se faire entendre dans les hauts-parleurs.

--------------------------

« Top Gun ? »

Élisabeth lui fit une grimace alors que les premiers accords de la musique commençaient à résonner.

John lui adressa un grand sourire dans l'obscurité vacillante.

« Je vois que vous l'avez reconnu tout de suite. Fan des films de pilotes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Élisabeth poussa un grognement peu distingué. « Plus une fan de Tom Cruise torse nu. »

John lui lança un regard de surprise qu'elle manqua dans la pièce sombre. « Si j'avais su votre faiblesse pour les pilotes à demi-nu, j'aurai perdu mon tee-shirt il y a longtemps. »

Élisabeth porta sa bière à la bouche et refusa de lui donner la satisfaction de le regarder. « J'ai dit que j'étais un fan de Tom Cruise torse nu. J'ai des goûts sélectifs en matière d'hommes torse nu, vous savez. »

John se pencha intentionnellement vers elle, donnant un petit coup d'épaule sur la sienne. « Un de ces jours je devrais vérifier si je réponds à vos standards. »

Élisabeth l'ignora et prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

Il soupira de contentement et posa une nouvelle fois sa tête en arrière sur le canapé. Levant ses bras, il les écarta le long du dossier du canapé.

Élisabeth feignit de ne pas remarquer que ses bras se trouvaient en partie derrière ses épaules. Elle savait qu'il était dans une forme rare ce soir et il tentait juste d'obtenir une réaction de sa part. L'homme était trop arrogant et il fallait renverser la situation. Elle leva lentement ses jambes pour les poser sur la table devant eux et croisa ses chevilles à côté des siennes.

« Je suis juste surprise que vous possédiez un film à l'eau de rose comme celui-ci... Vous savez, voir qu'il vient de votre propre collection privée et tout... » Elle tenta de cacher le ton taquin qui se glissait dans sa voix, sans y parvenir complètement.

John mordît à l'hameçon. « Ce n'est pas un film à l'eau de rose. »

« C'en est un. » Elle but une autre gorgée, tout en continuant à regarder l'écran droit devant elle, bien qu'elle ne voyait rien d'autre que la réaction de John du coin de l'oeil.

John tourna la tête et la fixa alors qu'ils ne prêtaient aucune attention au générique d'ouverture du film. « C'est un film d'action, un film sur la camaraderie masculine. » déclara-t-il fermement comme s'il la défiait d'argumenter.

Élisabeth haussa les épaules. « C'est un film à l'eau de rose. L'histoire d'amour y est plus importante que l'action. »

John tendit la main vers le sol à la recherche de sa bière. La prenant brusquement, il tourna le haut et envoya le bouchon à travers la pièce. Il en but une bonne gorgée, puis l'installa entre ses cuisses et s'allongea à nouveau avant de répondre.

« L'histoire d'amour n'est qu'un moyen digne d'apercevoir quelques endroits de peau nue de Kelly McGillis. » Il garda ses yeux rivés sur l'écran.

« C'est une remarque de machiste, Colonel. Je pensais que vous étiez au-dessus de tout ça. » Le ton d'Elisabeth était à la fois offensé et moqueur.

John émit un son bizarre. « Ne venez-vous pas de dire que vous appréciez un film à cause d'un gars nu, Docteur ? » Il se pencha légèrement vers elle une nouvelle fois. « Vous savez, Docteur Weir, mon respect envers vous a définitivement pris un coup. »

Élisabeth plissa les yeux et grinça des dents. Touché. Elle savait qu'il était un adversaire de taille. Et elle le savait par expérience. John Sheppard était spirituel. Elle aimait vraiment ça chez lui. Elle appréciait lorsqu'il la défiait et la faisait réfléchir – constamment. Elle devait vraiment rester sur ses gardes lorsqu'il était dans les parages, et ça l'excitait à un tel point que sur le moment elle ne voulait jamais chercher pourquoi.

Forçant son esprit à chasser tout çà pour pouvoir apprécier le film, elle soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier. Elle sentit son bras effleurer ses cheveux, et pendant un très court instant, elle se sentit vraiment heureuse qu'ils soient seuls. Son bras ne se trouvait pas exactement autour d'elle mais elle savait qu'il ne se serait jamais senti assez à l'aise pour mettre ses bras comme ça si l'un des membres de l'équipe avait été dans la pièce avec eux.

« Hé! Regardez, c'est Cruise et il a encore sa chemise sur lui. » John pointa l'écran de sa bière d'une main et laissa l'autre derrière elle.

« Fermez là et regardez le film, Colonel... Vous gardez les yeux sur cette femme et laissez moi m'occuper de l'homme. »

John fit un grand sourire. « Avec plaisir. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux alors que l'homme et la femme se rencontraient pour la première fois.

---

« Vous voyez, elle se fait déjà sexy pour lui. »

Élisabeth ne pouvait croire qu'il avait dit ça et elle se tourna vers lui, sincèrement stupéfaite.

« J'espère vraiment que vous plaisantez. Il chantait – mal devrais-je ajouter – pour elle dans un bar. »

John haussa les épaules. « Et vous croyez que ? »

Élisabeth tendit une main vers la table pour récupérer le bol de pop-corns qu'il avait préparé avant qu'elle n'arrive et le posa sur ses genoux.

« Je pourrais difficilement appeler son comportement romantique, John. »

« Elle semble assez séduite. Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous ne seriez pas séduite par un gars qui chante pour vous, même s'il chante faux ? » Il plongea sa main dans les pop-corns et en ramena une main pleine. Il essaya d'avoir l'air indifférent devant sa réponse mais la vérité était qu'il était très intéressé. Trop intéressé.

« Je suppose que ça dépendrait de l'homme. » Posant ses yeux sur lui, elle lui envoya un étrange demi-sourire.

« Et s'il chante vraiment faux. »

John réprima un sourire derrière sa main remplie de pop-corns et apprécia de la voir prendre du plaisir. Le fait d'être relaxée comme ça lui allait bien. Ca... ca lui ressemblait si peu. Elle avait toujours une telle maîtrise d'elle-même, c'était elle qui commandait, elle était intouchable. Souvent il ne se rappelait plus combien elle pouvait paraître svelte et petite fille et accessible dans ces vêtements décontractés, un sourire sur son visage. Son tee-shirt rose et moulant et son jean's Levi tout aussi serré lui rappelaient les temps passés ; le faisaient se sentir comme un garçon de dix-huit ans amenant la fille la plus populaire et la plus géniale à un premier rendez-vous.

Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'Élisabeth dirait s'il lui demandait de sortir avec lui. Bordel, il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer lui poser la question. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle lui rit au nez et qu'elle lui fasse un de ses haussements de sourcils qui lui dirait en termes on ne peut plus clairs qu'il était fou.

Il voulait rire de lui-même. C'était une pensée ridicule et il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle venait. Il n'avait certainement plus dix-huit ans et elle était bien loin du type de femme auquel il pensait demander un rendez-vous. Elle était si sérieuse et mature et juste... et bien... elle n'était pas son type. Et puis, il y avait ce petit truc qui faisait qu'ils étaient dans la galaxie de Pégase...

« Dites ce que vous avez à dire sur sa faible pour lui pendant que vous le pouvez Colonel, parce-qu'elle est sur le point de le remettre à sa place. »

Surpris, John tressaillit. Le remettre à sa place ? Ah oui, le film.

Il lui jeta une nouvelle grimace. « Ce n'est pas ce que je me rappelle. »

Les yeux d'Élisabeth étaient collés à l'écran lorsqu'elle parla avec assurance. « Alors vous avez une mémoire courte, ou plutôt sélective. Attendez et vous verrez. »

John regarda pendant un moment la lumière de l'écran jouer sur ses pommettes avant de forcer son attention à revenir sur le film.

NdT : Debbie does Dallas : film porno


	2. Chapter 2

TRADUCTION de "Movie Fic : Danger Zone"

Auteur: Bama PG-13/R

Résumé: Lorsque le reste de l'équipe décline l'invitation, Sheppard et Weir se retrouvent seuls pour regarder un film. Histoire pleine de bons sentiments...

Note de la traductrice : Ben là voilà la suite, et plus y'a de feedbacks, plus le reste arrivera vite... ;-)

Chapitre 2 / 4:

« Elle aime ça. »

C'était la première chose qu'il disait depuis un bout de temps, et sa voix la prit par surprise.

« Quoi ? Son impertinence ? » Honnêtement, elle était curieuse de savoir ce que d'après John le personnage de McGillis appréciait tant chez celui de Cruise.

« Elle aime la façon dont il la provoque. »

Oh. Élisabeth inspira rapidement. La remarque se rapprochait trop d'un sujet dangereux et elle se sentit immédiatement sur la défensive.

Elle frotta ses mains sur ses jambes comme pour défroisser son jean's.

« Il est trop imbu de lui-même pour son bien. Elle sait ça également. »

John secoua immédiatement la tête et enleva adroitement le bol de pop-corns de ses genoux pour le mettre sur les siens.

« John ! » Élisabeth tendit la main vers le bol, mais il le maintint en dehors de sa portée avec son grand bras et une grimace.

« Admettez-le et je vous le redonne. Elle aime la confiance qu'il a dans ses capacités. L'homme est bon dans son travail et il le sait. Arrêtez simplement d'être bornée et reconnaissez-le. »

Élisabeth savait qu'ils ne parlaient plus complètement des deux leaders de 'Top Gun', et ça la rendit plus déterminée. Elle leva un sourcil vers lui et lui fit un léger sourire. Jamais il n'obtiendrait ça d'elle pour une poignée de pop-corns.

« Il devrait montrer qu'il la respecte. Elle a de l'expérience dans son domaine. »

John ramena momentanément ses yeux sur le film, où Cruise et McGillis continuaient de discuter.

« Il la respecte. »

Les yeux d'Élisabeth s'agrandirent devant cet aveu et elle tenta immédiatement de se recomposer. « Je pense que vous croyez qu'il la veut juste nue dans son lit. »

John lui grimaça un sourire alors qu'il se servait une grosse poignée de pop-corns. « Et bien, ça aussi. »

Élisabeth rétrécit ses yeux et s'adossa au sofa en croisant ses bras. Elle ne savait honnêtement pas quoi penser de cette étrange et troublante conversation sous-entendue qui se déroulait entre eux deux. La pièce redevint silencieuse alors que l'homme et la femme à l'écran partageaient un moment rempli d'une émotion intense, pendant que l'homme et la femme sur le divan faisaient la même chose.

« Elle ne devrait pas jouer autant avec lui. » John lança cette déclaration et attendit.

John était sûr que son coeur battait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait du. Quand avaient-ils cessé de parler du film pour commencer à parler d'eux ? Ou parlaient-t-ils toujours du film ? Bordel, il était toujours si peu sûr de lui avec elle ; il ne se sentait jamais en sûreté lorsqu'elle était autour de lui. Elle était la seule personne qui pouvait faire ça et quelques fois ça le rendait fou.

Comme maintenant.

Elle resta tranquillement assise, ses yeux rétrécis en une fente alors qu'elle semblait se concentrer sur ce qui se passait entre les deux vedettes du film.

« Elle a ses raisons. »

Elle prononça cette phrase si doucement que pendant un instant il fut sûr de ne pas l'avoir entendu correctement. Mais alors, sa voix se répéta dans son esprit. Il reconnaîtrait la voix d'Élisabeth n'importe où, et il savait qu'à cet instant elle avait dit ces mots juste pour lui.

Il laissa échapper le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir et ramena gentiment les pop-corns de son côté pour le caler dans le petit espace entre leurs jambes.

Cruise pouvait avoir tout compris à l'écran mais il savait qu'il se passerait pas mal de temps avant que lui-même ne comprenne l'énigme de la femme à côté de lui.

---

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

Élisabeth commença à se sentir endormie, mais elle savait que sa léthargie n'était pas due au manque de sommeil mais plus à la chaleur qui l'irradiait à cause de la proximité de John. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur provenant de sa jambe qui était maintenant entièrement pressée contre la sienne.

Le bol de pop-corns avait été posé sur le côté et elle était maintenant relativement certaine que le bras de John était techniquement 'autour' d'elle. Bien qu'il avait ses deux bras étendus derrière lui dans une pose familière, il était assis assez près d'elle pour que n'importe qui qui entrerait dirait qu'il avait son bras autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle devrait vraiment se pousser juste un peu sur le canapé pour mettre un peu d'espace entre eux.

Mais, de toutes façons, est-ce qu'il y avait de quoi en faire un plat ? Ils regardaient un film et partageaient du pop-corns. Et ils se faisaient la conversation.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle devrait se pousser un peu.

Elle était fatiguée mais détendue, et John avait sa façon à lui pour passer les défenses naturelles d'Élisabeth à tout moment, mais ce soir elle se sentait encore plus vulnérable par rapport à lui. Boire de la bière, se détendre et se reposer à moitié contre son meilleur ami la mettait dans une position encore plus risquée de dire quelque chose de pire que ce qui lui avait échappé juste un peu plus tôt. Il l'avait regardé comme s'il avait su qu'elle parlait plus d'eux que des stars du film. Elle n'en avait pas eu l'intention... mais c'était juste... arrivé. Comme toutes les choses qui arrivaient lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les parages de John Sheppard. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de s'inquiéter à son sujet... ou de lui montrer ses sentiments pour lui... elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'en dire autant... elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tomber...

Bordel. Elle n'ira pas par là ce soir.

Si elle pouvait juste garder sa bouche fermée, elle irait bien. Elle fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le film mais l'intérieur de l'avant-bras de John reposait maintenant légèrement sur le haut de son épaule. Comment il s'était faufilé jusque là, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Si elle s'adossait un peu plus, elle pourrait sentir ses poignets chatouiller ses boucles sur sa nuque.

Ca suffit ! Elle se réprimanda mentalement une nouvelle fois. Elle était une femme adulte et elle agissait comme une écolière idiote. C'était John. Seulement John. Il était son commandant en second. Son ami. Son confident. Son -

« Est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas dit la même chose une fois ? »

Oh Mon Dieu, il lui demandait quelque chose à propos du film.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour trouver son visage très près du sien. Il était en train de la fixer avec curiosité.

« Vous savez... ce qu'elle vient juste de lui dire. » Il ramena le bras qui n'était pas derrière sa tête et fit un geste en direction de l'écran.

Élisabeth le regarda d'un air ahuris alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de se rappeler ce que McGillis avait dit à Cruise pendant cette scène particulière mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il faisait référence. Son esprit avait été complètement ailleurs, et pour l'instant, elle était presque terrifiée qu'il puisse lire ses pensées.

John refusa de laisser passer.

« Vous savez... Que j'étais le _seul_ ? »

Ah... _Maintenant _elle savait de quoi il parlait. Elle lui sourit bêtement.

« Lorsque j'ai dit ça John, je faisais référence à votre don unique à contrôler la technologie des Anciens. »

Il avança sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue intentionnelle et s'inclina légèrement vers elle.

Élisabeth sentit son pouls battre plus vite devant son expression et elle se haït pour ça.

« Alors... vous ne vouliez pas dire personnellement ? » Il laissa tomber sa tête, prétendant être heurté par sa réponse.

La bouche d'Élisabeth trembla et elle dut se battre avec tout ce qu'elle avait en elle pour ne pas sourire à nouveau. Ca ne le ferait pas de lui laisser voir combien il pouvait l'amuser. Il était irrépressible lorsqu'il jouait comme ça.

« Non. »

Il fit claquer ses doigts en signe de fausse consternation. « Bordel, et pendant tout ce temps, j'ai cru - »

« Regardez le film, John. »

Le sourire taquin de John s'agrandit et ses yeux scintillèrent.

Elle regarda droit devant elle, déterminée à prêter attention au film au lieu de lui.

---

« Vous voyez, elle l'invite à sortir. » John montra l'écran et sa voix contenait la trace d'une jubilation victorieuse. « La dame le veut. »

John s'était servi une autre bière dans le mini-réfrigérateur de la salle d'enregistrement et la buvait maintenant alors que ses yeux défiaient la femme à son côté d'arguer à nouveau avec lui.

Élisabeth s'était promise qu'elle ne le laisserait pas la harceler plus loin mais franchement, comment pouvait-elle laisser faire ça ?

Elle le regarda de travers. « Elle veut le tester, John. »

John prit en toute confiance une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière puis plissa les yeux d'incrédulité.

« Pour _quoi_ ? »

Élisabeth essaya de ne pas répondre avec arrogance mais elle échoua misérablement. « Pour voir s'il est assez gentleman pour faire face à ce qu'elle offre. »

John ne put cacher le grand sourire qui jaillit spontanément de ses lèvres. Élisabeth était si diablement jolie lorsqu'elle se donnait de grands airs et il ne pouvait résister à cette danse verbale entre eux aussi longtemps qu'Elisabeth le pouvait.

Il dit en pouffant de rire. « Et ça serait ? Qu'elle est prête et dispose ? »

Élisabeth leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. « Non John, elle s'inquiète de s'ouvrir à lui... Elle a peur qu'il lui fasse du mal et elle n'est simplement pas sûre qu'il... » Elle s'arrêta un moment pour trouver les bons mots. « Qu'il est le genre d'homme dont elle ait besoin. »

Elle se retourna vers l'écran alors que John haussait les épaules et fermait ses lèvres en une ligne droite.

« Vous savez, il pourrait bien la surprendre. »

A côté de lui, il regarda Élisabeth avaler difficilement mais il n'offrit aucun autre argument.

---

« Hé ! donnez moi ça ! »

Surprise, Élisabeth cria et fit un mouvement soudain en direction de la télécommande mais John fut plus rapide. Il appuya sur le bouton d'avance rapide et l'image à l'écran commença à bouger rapidement. John se pencha pour mettre en sûreté la télécommande sous lui et la mettre hors de l'atteinte d'Élisabeth.

Coincée, Élisabeth le frappa dans le dos avec sa main puis essaya de fureter en direction de son bras mais elle se rendit compte rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait le faire bouger.

« Je refuse de regarder ces tapettes, nues, ces gars de la Marine qui jouent au volley-ball. » Il cracha le mot volley-ball comme s'il était sale. « _Les vrais hommes ne _jouent _pas_ au volley-ball. »

« Je veux voir ça. » Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur son bras. « Donnez-la moi, John – Maintenant. » Sa voix était autoritaire et pendant un instant, ils étaient de retour dans la salle de contrôle et débattaient sur quelque chose.

Il mit son nez au même niveau que le sien. « C'est de la nudité masculine à bon marché ! » Il secoua la tête de dégoût. « Je vous estimais mieux que ça Élisabeth. »

Mise en colère par ce commentaire, elle se mit à genoux et tenta d'infiltrer un chemin derrière lui, mais elle ne réussit toujours pas à atteindre la télécommande.

« Non, ça n'en est pas ! Maintenant, je vous _demande _de me donner cette télécommande tout de suite, John ! »

Lorsqu'elle atterrit complètement à sa droite, il éclata de rire devant sa détermination et la taquina de ses yeux.

« Vous vous mettez vous-même dans une position délicate, Docteur. » Il secoua tristement la tête. « Que penserait votre équipe s'ils savaient ce que vous appréciez tant ? »

Élisabeth cessa de tirer sur son bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Donnez moi la télécommande, John. »

Son ton était déterminé, résolu et autoritaire, ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis et étaient devenus dangereux.

A n'importe quel autre moment, il lui aurait probablement donné. Mais pas ce soir. Il regarda son visage un moment et fut instantanément cloué sur place. Elle respirait difficilement, sa poitrine s'élevant et retombant devant l'effort.

Relevant le nez pour rencontrer le sien, il la défia de baisser les yeux. C'était un concours de volonté et même plus, et cela chargea immédiatement l'air entre eux et chacun d'eux réalisa au même moment qu'ils étaient passés de la taquinerie au sérieux... et... à quelque chose d'autre.

John déglutit avec quelques difficultés, se suppliant à lui-même de garder ses yeux sur les siens et de ne pas – absolument pas – les baisser vers sa bouche. Il mordit sa lèvre un instant mais en fin de compte perdit le combat.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la bouche d'Élisabeth et il était incapable de regarder ailleurs.

« John... ? »

La voix enrouée d'Élisabeth frémissa alors qu'elle murmura son nom dans un souffle.

Oh mon Dieu, il voulait...

Est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il voulait ?

Est-ce qu'elle tremblait ? A cause de lui ?

Ses lèvres semblaient vibrer si près des siennes, alors il tenta sa chance et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient clairs et humides et immenses et curieux et quelque chose d'autre...

Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. « Je suis désolé... »

Il sentit sa bouche effleurer la sienne, d'un contact doux.

Et puis un hoquet.

Et du bruit ! Des gens ! Qui parlaient !

Ils sursautèrent chacun d'un côté, chacun pivotant la tête à la recherche de la soudaine interruption.

Devant eux, le film jouait à nouveau et le son avait monté.

John laissa échapper un sourire et tenta de rire. « J'ai du accroché l'un des boutons de la télécommande. » Sa voix était hésitante et pleine de culpabilité et d'embarras.sement.

« Oh. » Le mort sortit dans une stupeur presque bouleversante.

Elle le regarda alors qu'il se laissait aller contre le canapé. Une main jouait avec sa bière pendant que l'autre secouait la télécommande alors qu'il baissait légèrement le son.

Elle continua à le regarder. Bon Dieu. Qu'est-ce qui venait juste d'arriver ? L'esprit d'Élisabeth filait à toute allure. Venaient-ils de s'embrasser ? Venait-il de l'embrasser ? Ou s'était-elle penchée en avant pour le rencontrer ? Bordel que pensait-il ? A quoi donc avait-elle pensé ?

Finalement, il jeta brièvement un oeil vers elle. « J'ai complètement passé la scène de la plage. Je peux revenir en arrière si vous le désirez. »

« Non ! Je veux dire, c'est bon... ça va, vraiment... »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra sur sa respiration.

Devant eux, le film se jouait.


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci pour vos feedbacks, c'est très motivant... La preuve, voilà déjà la suite !

NdT : Les paroles du film Top Gun proviennent du site http/www.subthermix.be (Merci !) car contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, je n'ai pas ce film chez moi ;-)

Chapitre 3 / 4:

Son esprit semblait figé, incapable d'avancer ou de faire marche arrière. Il fixa l'écran en silence, également incapable et encore plus réticent à ouvrir la bouche et à dire quelque chose à la femme tranquille et fière actuellement assise avant tant de raideur à ses côtés.

Le bien-être naturel entre eux s'était envolé par la fenêtre à cause de cette _stupide _esquisse de baiser. Comment avait-il pu être aussi fou ? Aussi insouciant ? Comment s'était-il permis de devenir si absorbé par sa présence à ses côtés pour tout perdre en un instant ?

Il voulait se donner un coup de pieds dans son propre postérieur.

Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait juste à cet instant. Elle le haïssait probablement et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

Et le pire de tout ça était qu'il pouvait _encore_ sentir la trace insistante de sa bouche sur la sienne. Ses lèvres semblèrent soudainement se déssécher et être en manque, alors il les humecta, essayant de donner une porte de sortie à son énergie tendue, _n'importe_ quelle porte de sortie. Il fut soudainement conscient de l'endroit où ses bras reposaient sur ses cuisses. Il sentit les gouttelettes d'eau se former autour de sa main provenant de la bière désormais tiède qu'il tenait fermement.

Amenant brutalement la bière à ses lèvres sèches, il en prit une bonne gorgée et sentit le pétillant amer et chaud couler en lui.

Ce silence gêné entre eux empirait à chaque seconde. Et il n'aimait pas ça – pas du tout. Il n'avait _jamais _ voulu qu'Elisabeth ait peur de lui ou se sente gênée lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. Il prit une profonde inspiration et il se lança, par le seul moyen qu'il connaissait.

« Je promets de ne pas vous attaquer si vous me regardez. » La prière de pardon inexprimée fut masquée par sa tentative d'humour terne.

Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs yeux entrèrent en conflit et John sentit son courage vaciller un instant devant l'intensité du regard d'Élisabeth.

Il tendit sa main pour tapoter le bras d'Élisabeth avec son index. « Peut-on juste mettre ça sur le compte de l'influence du moment ? » Il leva un sourcil d'espoir et inclina sa tête sur le côté, lui donnant ce qu'il espérait être son visage le plus 'désolé'.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment, continuant juste à le fixer solennellement comme si elle considérait les différentes options qu'elle avait, et puis, lentement, son visage commença à s'adoucir et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un léger sourire. Elle secoua la tête comme si elle voulait montrer qu'il l'amusait. Bon Dieu, il espérait qu'elle soit amusée. Il ne pourrait tenir ce visage pour toujours. L'amusement était bien. N'importe quoi plutôt que de la colère envers lui.

« Vous savez, John, vous êtes celui qui a choisi ce film à l'eau de rose. » Sa voix était lente et légère lorsqu'elle se mit finalement à parler, et elle contenait même une trace de taquinerie.

Il savait qu'elle l'accusait un peu et il eut un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être qu'elle ne le haïssait pas après tout...

Son sourire augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement épanoui. Il releva la tête. « Ouais ? Et bien, c'est juste un film d'action avec les habituels brutes, à moins que vous n'ayez un beau gosse assis à côté de vous. »

Elle eut un petit sourire et leva un sourcil en signe de défit. « Oh ? C'est comme ça ? Et bien si vous voulez continuer à être un 'beau gosse' avec qui regarder un film, je suis sûre que je peux trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire. »

Ses yeux étincelèrent devant l'offre rusée et il commença à se relaxer un peu plus alors qu'il retombait dans le badinage facile qu'il appréciait tant. S'adossant, il remit ses bras sur le haut du canapé et lui adressa un dernier sourire comme il savait si bien les faire.

« Nan, ça va. »

Il se retourna vers l'écran en se sentant extrêmement soulagé.

---

Tout allait bien. Juste bien. Jusqu'à _cette scène_. Lorsque la scène d'amour entre 'Maverick' et 'Charlie' commença à se jouer sérieusement, Élisabeth sentit à nouveau le besoin de s'éloigner de l'homme assis à ses côtés. Elle pensa s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes, ou inventer une excuse pour rechercher d'autres pop-corns mais elle savait que John se contenterait de mettre en pause ce maudit film et attendrait son retour.

Pourquoi avait-elle ouvert sa bouche plus tôt ? Elle espérait juste que John n'accorderait aucune attention aux scènes d'amour comme il l'avait prétendu le faire. En se donnant l'apparence de remettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille, elle baissa la tête et hasarda un regard vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran. Elle savait pourtant que ses yeux attentifs n'avaient jamais manqué autant de chose.

A l'écran, McGillis alias 'Charlie' disait à Cruise alias 'Maverick' la réplique qu'Elisabeth avait craint d'entendre et elle tressaillit presque en les entendant.

'Mais j'ai gardé un détail pour moi. Je vois du génie dans votre pilotage, mais ça, je dois le taire. J'ai trop peur que n'importe qui dans cette pièce ne voit mes sentiments et je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis tombée amoureuse de vous.'

Élisabeth retint son souffle. La réplique résonnait fortement dans la pièce et le baiser qui suivit entre les deux personnages semblait encore plus fort.

Elle avait ses raisons.

Élisabeth continua à repenser à ce qu'elle avait si stupidement démontré à John plus tôt.

Et vous avez les vôtres.

Elle le réalisa avec une clarté et une évidence qui lui coupa le souffle alors qu'elle regardait le couple à l'écran qui commençait à faire l'amour pendant que la musique allait plus fort.

A côté d'elle, John restait calme. Elle espérait qu'il fasse un commentaire railleur ou qu'il se lève pour aller chercher une autre bière, ou qu'il tousse, ou... _n'importe quoi_.

Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement ni ne dit quelque chose alors que 'Charlie' et 'Maverick' continuait à faire l'amour sur l'écran devant eux.

Lorsque par bonheur la scène se termina, et que l'action suivante démarra, Élisabeth laissa doucement échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit John bouger à côté d'elle et se sentit idiote lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il posait seulement sa bière vide sur la table.

Relax. Elle continuait à se dire ça encore et encore. Qu'importe ce qui avait pu survenir entre eux quelques instants plus tôt, c'était terminé. Fini. Oublié.

Ouais, bien.

Elle se connaissait mieux que ça. Depuis quand avait-elle commencé à se mentir à elle-même ? Elle connaissait également la réponse à ça. Depuis que John Sheppard était entré dans sa vie.

La dernière scène d'action du film se termina et la scène finale enveloppa soigneusement la nouvelle relation de 'Charlie' et 'Maverick' alors qu'ils marchaient tous deux main dans la main. La civile mature et le pilote rebelle avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Pourquoi est-ce que la vie réelle et les relations ne pouvaient être aussi simples que dans les films ?

Sentant finalement une léthargie s'emparer d'elle, elle ôta ses pieds de la table et les posa sur le sol avant de se pencher en avant pour s'étirer. Elle ne put empêcher un petit gloussement de s'échapper alors qu'elle secouait la tête devant ses propres réflexions ridicules.

« Qu'est-ce qui est amusant ? »

Elle regarda derrière elle par dessus son épaule droite et vit John la regarder bizarrement alors qu'il saisissait la télécommande pour arrêter le film.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je pensais juste à la manière dont tout se terminait toujours bien dans les films. »

Il fit un signe de tête affirmatif. « Ouais, c'est toujours trop facile dans les films. Par exemple Maverick n'a jamais fait un rouleau inversé correctement. Je pense que je pourrais apprendre deux ou trois trucs sur le vol à Mr 'Top Gun'. »

Il lui donna son sourire insolent et lui fit un clin d'oeil, et elle lui sourit avec indulgence en réprimant un bâillement.

« Vous voulez aller vous coucher ? »

L'expression immédiate qui traversa son visage aurait été comique si ce n'avait pas été une chose si tendancieuse à dire après ce qui venait juste d'arriver entre eux.

John réalisa tout de suite son lapsus et remercia le fait que la pièce se trouvait toujours dans la pénombre excepté la faible lumière de l'écran désormais blanc. Il pouvait sentir son visage s'échauffer légèrement. Il tenta précipitamment de reformuler sa question.

«_ Je veux dire_, êtes-vous fatiguée ? »

Il savait qu'il avait l'air ridicule. Il devrait juste laisser la jeune femme se lever gracieusement et laisser sa stupide personne avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'encore plus embarrassant pour les deux. Parce-que pour l'instant, elle donnait l'air de vouloir être n'importe où ailleurs, mais plus avec lui.

Elle baissa la tête pour la soustraire à ses yeux et bailla délicatement, puis se leva du canapé. « Oui, je suis fatiguée. » Elle mit ses bras derrière sa tête, étirant le tee-shirt rose et serré sur sa poitrine.

Ne la fixe pas.

L'ordre atteignit son cerveau et rendit le besoin de faire ça encore plus fort. Bon Dieu, elle était si mince et si ravissante et si... femme. Élisabeth était bien faite, et il était capable d'ignorer ce fait la plupart du temps, lorsqu'elle portait un uniforme. Mais pas maintenant.

C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser à ce moment là.

Il toussa et se força à rester décontracté.

Elle jeta un oeil vers lui. « Je suis exténuée, John. Je pense que je vais aller dormir. »

Atteignant la table, elle ramassa sa bière vide puis avança de quelques pas avant de se retourner vers lui. « Merci pour le film... et ... euh... les pop-corns. »

John força un demi sourire sur ses lèvres. « Pas de problème. Quelques fois je suis doué pour les films à l'eau de rose... Bonne nuit Élisabeth. »

« Bonne nuit, John. » Elle lui donna un dernier sourire timide puis se retourna et le laissa seul dans la pièce sombre.

Il la regarda partir puis se laissa tomber sur les coussins du canapé. Posant sa tête, il ferma les yeux un instant. La pièce était totalement calme avec le film terminé et totalement vide sans elle à ses côtés. Il laissa ses yeux se reposer un moment de plus et permit à toutes les images du visage d'Élisabeth de défiler devant lui. Élisabeth riant avec lui. Lui souriant. Se disputant avec lui... Le poursuivant sur le canapé et bataillant pour la télécommande. Élisabeth regardant son visage alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser.

Bordel.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être attiré par quelqu'un comme le Docteur Élisabeth Weir. Elle n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il pensait être son 'type'.

Pourtant elle le surprenait constamment et il savait que cette nuit avait juste rendu son désir de passer du temps avec elle encore plus fort. Il appréciait être à côté d'elle. Elle le défiait ; elle le faisait travailler plus durement pour atteindre les sommets, et faire encore plus que ce qu'il avait pensé être capable de faire. Il voulait l'impressionner, il voulait qu'elle le regarde et qu'elle lui donne ce sourire satisfait qu'elle donnait trop rarement à quiconque. Il voulait son respect. Il voulait...

Mais bordel, il n'aurait pas du l'embrasser. Non, ça n'aurait jamais du arriver et il le savait. Les complications générées étaient vraiment trop ridicules pour tous les deux. Il aurait du s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas seul avec elle comme ça, surtout pour regarder ce stupide film d'amour. C'était s'exposer à la tentation.

John déplaça son regard pour fixer l'écran blanc en face de lui. Il le fixa une bonne minute, alors que quelque chose le harcelait, lui cassait les pieds. Il claqua ses doigts et s'assit.

Il balaya rapidement du regard le canapé, puis la table, à la recherche de la télécommande. L'apercevant sur la table, il l'attrapa et pressa rapidement sur le bouton de lecture. Regardant rapidement les chapitres, il trouva celui qu'il recherchait et le choisit. Alors qu'il commençait à défiler sur l'écran, il le regarda intensément. Il écouta une fois de plus les mots de Charlie à Maverick.

' et je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis tombée amoureuse de vous.'

Nan, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Il appuya sur le bouton de rembobinage et réécouta la scène une nouvelle fois.

Est-ce que ça pouvait être ça ?

Elle avait ses raisons.

Est-ce que ce n'était pas ça qu'Élisabeth lui avait dit ? Est-ce que c'étaient les mêmes raisons que Charlie avait dans le film ? Était-ce pour ça qu'elle défendait cette femme avec tant de conviction ?

Elle avait ses raisons.

Il bondit immédiatement du canapé. Éteignant le film, il lança la télécommande derrière lui, ne s'inquiétant pas de l'endroit où elle atterrissait. Il franchit à grands pas la pièce et passa le seuil de la porte. Marchant le long du couloir, il se déplaça dans la direction des quartiers d'Élisabeth.

Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il l'avait presque embrassé. Vraiment embrassé. Et bordel, il avait regardé dans ses yeux. Elle le voulait aussi. Il était sûr de ça. Mais elle avait été effrayée, si effrayée de tout ça. La connaissance de ça le poussa en avant. Le transporta. Le rongea.

Et maintenant, il _devait _connaître les raisons d'Élisabeth.

---

Dix minutes plus tard, Élisabeth était toujours stupéfaite.

Alors qu'elle était couchée sur son lit et fixait son plafond, elle se demanda distraitement s'il y a très longtemps, une femme, une Ancienne, s'était couché dans cette chambre et avait réfléchi aux mêmes sensations ressenties par son corps déloyal.

C'était une pensée complètement folle. Mais de toutes façons elle se sentait folle. Et de mauvais humeur.

Comment avait-elle pu le laisser lui faire ça ?

Elle s'était enfui juste au moment crucial. Sa présence très réelle, ses yeux intenses qui regardaient droit en elle et la dépouillait de sa protection, l'avaient presque détruite.

Vous voulez aller vous coucher ?

La voix rauque de John pénétra son esprit comme s'il se tenait debout à côté d'elle. La façon avec laquelle il l'avait regardée lorsqu'il lui avait demandé...

Oh Bon Dieu. C'était suffisant pour amener une femme forte à devenir folle.

Et ces derniers temps, lorsqu'on en venait à John Sheppard, elle se sentait tout sauf forte. En fait elle se sentait faible... horriblement faible.

Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter de regarder un film seule avec lui. Il y avait vraiment trop d'opportunité pour que l'un des deux foute la merde.

Et dis donc, ils l'avaient fait.

Elle avait désiré ce baiser. Tellement désiré. Trop désiré. Ramenant sa main sur sa bouche, elle traça d'un doigt ses lèvres et ferma les yeux. Les lèvres de John étaient douces et humides, légèrement gercées lorsqu'elles avaient caressé les siennes pendant ces quelques milli-secondes.

Après cela elle avait refusé de bouger. Elle l'avait laissé la charmer et l'avait excusé, et bêtement, elle était resté avec lui et avait regardé la fin du film. Elle aurait du s'excuser et partir. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas discuté ce point. Il avait vu lui aussi que c'était de la folie.

Mais non, elle était restée assise devant cette splendide scène de sexe avec lui à ses côtés, et comme une folle, elle s'était laissé aller à imaginer et à s'émerveiller. Est-ce qu'il les avait vu se déshabiller l'un l'autre comme elle l'avait vu ?

Elle roula sur elle-même et frappa l'oreiller.

Mince. Tout simplement mince. Elle était trop vieille pour ça. Ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle était venue sur Atlantis. Elle cracha sa colère par un long soupir.

Non, il n'en était pas question. Elle avait laissé Simon derrière ; elle avait laissé tout le monde qu'elle connaissait et elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle sacrifiait tout ce qu'elle possédait et qui était sur Terre, et tout ce qu'elle pourrait être ici pour quelque chose de plus gros qu'elle-même.

Et maintenant, elle foutait tout en l'air. Elle se mordit la lèvre et lutta pour ravaler des larmes de colère.

Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de son chef militaire, et maudit soit-elle si elle savait quoi faire de ça.

Serrant le poing, elle frappa durement son lit. Toute trace de somnolence qu'elle avait ressenti précédemment avait disparu en même temps que sa santé mentale. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose.

Elle s'assit sur le lit. Peut-être un jogging ? Oui, un jogging. Elle jeta un oeil sur la montre à son poignet. Elle aurait la salle de gym pour elle toute seule ce soir. Elle courrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus debout et elle pourrait alors s'occuper l'esprit de la seule façon qu'elle connaissait.

Sautant de son lit, elle ôta rapidement son tee-shirt pour enfiler un soutien-gorge de sport. Elle retira son pantalon et le jeta dans le panier à linge. Tendant la main vers un tiroir, elle en sortit son short et son sweat préféré et quitta sa chambre en courant.

Elle ferait mieux de commencer maintenant. Elle avait beaucoup à dépenser.

---

John fit presque demi-tour.

Il n'en était pas question.

Il était allé trop loin et il allait voir de quoi il s'agissait, qu'importe ce que ça pouvait apporter.

Ils devaient parler. C'était le moment.

Le temps était révolu.

Il frappa fermement sur sa porte et attendit.

Pas de réponse.

Il se pencha vers la porte comme si ça pouvait l'aider à voir à travers. « Élisabeth ? » Il appela doucement son nom une première fois, puis frappa une nouvelle fois sur la porte.

Bordel, pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ?

« Élisabeth ? » Il prononça son nom plus fort alors qu'il frappait à nouveau la porte, mais encore une fois il n'entendit aucun mouvement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il pourrait utiliser son code d'urgence et ouvrir cette maudite chose. Mais là, si elle se trouvait sous la douche, elle le ferait probablement arrêter. Et il serait encore plus fou que ce qu'il avait été tout à l'heure.

Il laissa échapper un soupir frustrant et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait besoin de lui parler. Il devait lui parler. Il savait qu'il devrait être lapidé pour être un tel idiot, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ils devaient aborder tout ça... quelque que soit ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Il se pencha un peu plus longtemps vers la porte puis inclina la tête et tendit la main vers sa ceinture. Attrapant sa radio, il essaya sur sa fréquence.

« Élisabeth, c'est John... Où êtes-vous ? »

Tout ce qu'il obtint fut des parasites silencieux mais pas de réponse. Bordel. Il commençait à s'inquiéter légèrement maintenant. Où était-elle partie ? Elle ne devrait pas vagabonder seule dans la cité à cette heure. Qui savait ce qui pouvait être caché sans qu'ils ne tombent dessus.

Il bascula immédiatement sa fréquence sur celle de la salle de contrôle. « C'est Sheppard. J'ai besoin du Docteur Weir... J'ai besoin de parler au Docteur Weir... »

Un petit instant plus tard, une voix résonna dans le haut-parleur. Colonel Sheppard... c'est Walker... Le Docteur Weir n'est pas là Monsieur. »

John fronça les sourcils. « Bien, alors dites moi où elle est. »

Il y eut une longue pause à l'autre bout du fil. « Et bien, Monsieur, elle euh... elle a demandé à ne pas être dérangée sauf en cas d'urgence. »

John grinça des dents. Il allait s'énerver s'il ne lui disait pas où se trouvait Élisabeth dans les deux secondes.

« Walker, **_dites-moi_** où elle est. Je dois lui parler. C'est assez urgent pour vous ? » Son ton ne laissait aucun doute sur son irritation.

La voix de Walker revint dans le haut-parleur, incertaine. A tout autre moment John aurait compati. « Euh, oui Monsieur. Elle est partie courir dans la salle de gym. »

Courir ? A cette heure ? Seule ?

La réponse le surprit mais il refusa de la laisser le décourager. Il éteignit immédiatement la radio. Se retournant, il se dirigea vers la salle de gym sans un moment d'hésitation. Sa mission venait juste de changer de lieu mais il était toujours déterminé à aller au fond des choses.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

TRADUCTION de "Movie Fic : Danger Zone" 

Auteur: Bama PG-13/R

Résumé: Lorsque le reste de l'équipe décline l'invitation, Sheppard et Weir se retrouvent seuls pour regarder un film. Histoire pleine de bons sentiments... Schweir à 200

Dernier chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir accompagnée tout le long de cette histoire avec vos feedbacks ;-)

Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, je vous conseille Transformation du même auteur Bama (sur ce site) C'est une pure merveille. Ok, c'est en anglais, mais je ne me sens pas capable de la traduire, elle est trop... hot... pour que je sache la traduire comme elle le mérite...

* * *

Chapitre 4 / 4:

Élisabeth aimait la sensation de son pied frappant le sol à une cadence ininterrompue et le rythme que sa course offrait. Il y avait quelque chose de thérapeutique là-dedans. Elle pouvait se concentrer sur son prochain pas, sur le prochain léger claquement du caoutchouc chaud sur le sol frais, et laisser son esprit s'évader. Elle n'avait pas besoin de penser pour faire ça. Elle pouvait juste se contenter de fixer droit devant elle et faire marcher ses bras et ses jambes et tout oublier. C'était définitivement ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'épuiser pour avoir un bon sommeil sans rêve.

Et juste oublier...

Alors qu'elle avançait le long de la piste proche des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cité, elle aperçut l'éclat léger d'un mouvement par-dessus son épaule dans la faible lumière du gymnase. Elle ne tourna pas les yeux jusqu'au virage suivant. Ne voyant personne, elle secoua la tête et continua à courir. Peut-être avait-elle juste imaginé ce mouvement.

Enfoncé dans l'ombre du coin, John regarda ses mouvements gracieux. Elle courrait juste comme elle bougeait. Il sentit son corps répondre devant sa façon de porter ce short ample et ce soutien-gorge de sport. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec si peu de vêtements, et il devait admettre qu'elle était belle – vraiment belle.

Il regarda et attendit comme une panthère avec sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au coin inférieur avant de sortir de sa cachette pour la rejoindre. S'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit surprise, il fut déçu. Il y eut seulement sur son visage une réaction furtive à sa présence, puis elle masqua même ça et continua à aller droit devant elle en le dépassant.

« Élisabeth ? »

Réalisant qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter pour lui, il commença immédiatement à augmenter son rythme pour la rattraper. Après un quart de tour, il en fut finalement capable et se lança dans la course à côté d'elle.

« Je croyais que vous étiez exténuée ? » Il tourna sa tête pour poser la question mais elle continua à regarder droit devant elle.

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

John fronça les sourcils de confusion et lui lança un regard déconcerté.

« Vous avez changé d'avis sur le fait d'être fatiguée ? »

Elle ne s'arrêta pas et lui donna simplement un léger haussement d'épaule. « Je suis une femme – Poursuivez moi en justice. »

Elle ne regarda toujours pas dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien ne pas aller chez elle ? Est-ce qu'elle ne se demandait pas pourquoi il l'avait suivi dans ce gymnase sombre et vide à cette heure alors qu'ils avaient tout deux besoin d'être au lit ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était comme réponse, ça ? Elle était une femme ? Et bien bordel, oui, elle l'était. Il ne le savait que trop. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé et l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait pourchassé jusqu'à ce stupide gymnase à minuit.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois.

« Élisabeth... nous devons parler. »

Elle lui accorda un regard rapide puis ramena une fois de plus ses yeux devant elle.

« Je croyais que nous l'avions déjà fait plus tôt. »

« _Vraiment _parler, Élisabeth. » Cette fois-ci il dit ça comme s'il voulait parler affaire, espérant qu'elle comprendrait combien c'était sérieux.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment et se contenta de continuer sa course. Agacé, John tendit la main vers son bras et l'arrêta. Elle se retourna, ne semblant pas vraiment troublée, pourtant son visage montrait une légère tension.

« Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé dans la cité d'Atlantis et que je dois savoir ? »

Il laissa échapper un soupir et secoua la tête. « Non, rien de semblable à ça. »

Bordel. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Elle _savait _qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour la chercher juste pour parler de la cité ! Il serra les dents. Elle _allait_ lui parler.

Elle se détourna et avança de quelques pas devant lui. « Alors je ne vois pas - »

« Regardez-moi Élisabeth ! » Énervé par son rejet et son empressement à l'éviter, John tendit une fois de plus son bras et la retourna vers lui.

Les yeux d'Élisabeth se posèrent à l'endroit où sa main encerclait son biceps. Après un instant, elle donna un mouvement brusque pour s'éloigner de lui.

« Je suis en train de courir, Colonel, et je vais vous demander de ne plus me gêner ce soir. » Elle bougea rapidement ses jambes et commença à s'éloigner de lui.

Oh. Donc, elle pensait pouvoir le mettre en colère et le provoquer pour qu'il la laisse seule, n'est-ce pas ? Non, cette fois-ci ça n'allait pas marcher, Élisabeth. C'était trop important. S'il voulait y faire face, alors elle le pouvait aussi. Ils étaient dans la même galère.

Déterminé, il lui courut après et sauta devant elle. L'attrapant par les épaules, il la poussa en dehors de la piste et l'appuya contre le mur du gymnase.

Lorsque son dos heurta le mur, il s'arrêta et la regarda. Ses mains étreignirent ses épaules et ses narines s'évasèrent alors qu'il étudiait son visage. Son visage se détournait et ses yeux refusaient de rencontrer les siens.

« Regardez-moi Élisabeth. »

Elle serra les dents et il pouvait dire qu'elle était en colère alors que sa poitrine se soulevait avec effort à chaque inspiration. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, le feu étincelait dans ses yeux.

« Comment osez-vous faire ça ! » Cette déclaration jaillit de sa bouche.

John en eut assez. Il avait essayé d'être gentil, il avait essayé de l'amener à lui montrer un peu de patience et de discuter de choses, et maintenant elle commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

Elle tenta de s'échapper. « Je suis en train de courir, John. »

« Oh non, Élisabeth. » Il attrapa une nouvelle fois son bras et refusa de la laisser partir.

Elle le regarda avec colère, ses yeux crachant des éclairs et du désespoir. « Je ne veux pas parler ! »

John respira par le nez alors qu'il fixait ses beaux yeux.

« Bien. Alors nous n'allons pas _parler. »_

L'attirant vers elle, il la plaqua contre sa poitrine un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne s'en était pensé capable. Il entendit son hoquet alors qu'elle tombait complètement contre lui. Tendant les deux mains vers son cou, il repoussa ses cheveux et inclina son cou en arrière en direction de son regard.

La sueur au dessus de ses lèvres et sur ses tempes ne fit rien d'autre qu'attirer encore plus ses sens alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour prendre sa bouche avec la sienne.

« John... » Ce fut le dernier son qu'elle émit avant qu'il n'avale son souffle.

Élisabeth se sentit tomber dans un abysse qui la terrifia et l'excita tout à la fois. Sa bouche ardente se plaça sur la sienne et ressembla à tous les fantasmes qu'elle avait pu avoir sur ce que le contact avec cet homme pouvait être. Sa bouche recouvrit complètement la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle en désire encore _plus._ Elle sentit sa main incliner un peu plus sa tête, la forçant à l'inviter un peu plus en elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui alors que sa langue sonda sa lèvre supérieure, puis sa lèvre inférieure.

Il relâcha sa bouche juste un instant, comme pour arrêter ce contact délicieux et elle en fut ridiculement terrifiée. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine là. Ses propres mains, immobiles jusqu'à maintenant, se tendirent pour se poser sur les côtés de sa tête. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à de la soie à travers ses doigts, et ce sentiment lui fit encore plus désirer sa bouche sur la sienne.

« Élisabeth, je... »

Elle attira brutalement sa tête vers elle et sa bouche s'écrasa une fois de plus sur la sienne. Cette fois-ci, il n'hésita plus et sa langue plongea dans la bouche d'Élisabeth. Elle exulta devant ce sentiment. La langue de John frôla les dents supérieures d'Élisabeth puis se retira. Il mordit le coin de ses lèvres avant de s'enfoncer une fois de plus pour finalement s'emmêler intensément avec Élisabeth. Elle ouvrit encore plus la bouche pour lui alors qu'il dansait avec sa langue et se mariait avec elle. Il imitait des ébats amoureux de façon culottée, caressant l'intérieur de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle suffoque.

Dedans. Dehors. Dedans. Dehors...

Elle se sentit fondre dans ses bras forts qui la tenait si fermement. Elle voulait ressentir John encore plus... ressentir encore plus de tout ça... parce-que c'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé que ça puisse être. C'était John. C'était elle. Et puis, Mon Dieu, c'était si bon.

Il dut ressentir la même chose car elle se sentit poussée en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur, et il pressa son corps contre le sien. Sa bouche chaude était partout. Elle la sentit glisser sur son menton et le pincer si doucement. Il prit ses mains pour tourner gentiment son cou alors que sa bouche traçait un chemin sur le côté. Il laissa une marque à chaque endroit touché par sa bouche, laissant sa peau chaude et mouillée.

« Tu as un goût incroyable. »

Les mots envoyèrent une bouffée de chaleur en elle et elle ferma ses yeux bien fort. Elle pouvait ressentir, elle voulait, elle désirait cet homme. Ses mains languissaient de sentir la peau de John et elle les avança pour caresser la barbe de quelques jours sur sa mâchoire, et la peau incroyablement douce de son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille. Subitement elle voulait désespérément l'embrasser là où il l'embrassait. Déplaçant sa bouche le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire, elle laissa sa langue frotter la barbe et son coeur bondit.

« Ahh... Elis...a...beth... » Sa respiration essoufflée poussa son audace encore plus loin et elle parvint vers la douce région sous son oreille et la pinça gentiment, ses dents mordant doucement la peau délicieuse qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Il grogna presque lorsque ses mains se déplacèrent du cou d'Élisabeth jusqu'à ses côtés. Il étreignit sa taille et caressa la peau nue qui se trouvait exposée là. Elle eut soudainement chaud et son esprit voulait que les mains de John remontent plus haut.

Ne pense pas à ça. Ne pense pas à ça.

Elle se l'ordonnait à elle-même encore et toujours à chaque fois que les mains de John se déplaçaient sur elle. Si elle y pensait, alors ça devrait finir. Et tant qu'à faire, elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine juste maintenant.

Depuis combien de temps avait-elle secrètement désiré ça ? Désiré que cet homme ne touche qu'elle ? Être la seule à mettre le feu en lui ?

La respiration de John exhalait un parfum chaud dans son cou alors que ses mains remontaient doucement.

« Non... ah... non... Oui.. »

Ses requêtes incohérentes tombèrent sur de sourdes oreilles. John était perdu, complètement perdu en elle. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait eu le besoin de ressentir une femme comme il en avait besoin avec elle. Sa peau ressemblait à du satin sous ses mains, et elle était plus douce qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, la combinaison de son parfum léger avec la sueur naturelle et cette odeur était uniquement la sienne, et elle allait le rendre fou.

Il savait qu'il devrait s'arrêter et s'éloigner d'elle et faire ce pourquoi il était venu.

Mais elle murmura son nom d'une voix pantelante et il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas. Pas maintenant.

Ramenant ses mais plus haut, il trouva dans ses yeux la même permission que dans les siens. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants qui semblèrent une éternité. Leur respiration était pénible et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait parler.

Dans l'espace d'une seconde, il sut qu'elle voulait qu'il la touche autant qu'il voulait qu'elle le touche. Sa main recouvra complètement l'un de ses seins, l'englobant entièrement. Les yeux d'Élisabeth se fermèrent avec un soupir devant ce contact et il ressentit l'incroyable et puissant besoin de baisser les yeux et de voir ce que son esprit ne pouvait pas encore complètement saisir.

Sa large main la couvrait et il osa la bouger, suivant ses formes, apprenant son corps et faisant de cette belle partie d'Élisabeth la sienne. Surpris, il vit qu'elle bougeait légèrement sous la pression de sa main. Sous l'étoffe serré de son soutien-gorge noir, son mamelon était dur et tendu et il osa amener ses doigts tout autour... John ferma les yeux un instant, luttant contre lui-même.

Elle suffoqua une nouvelle fois et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, elle était en train de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, dans un désir évident de contact. Il voulait la voir, il désirait voir qu'elle le voulait autant qu'il la voulait.

Sans rompre le contact de leurs yeux, il laissa son pouce tracer un chemin le long de sa joue puis revenir avec une caresse délicate. Leur front se rencontrèrent dans un signe de pur plaisir et de dévastation.

« Dis-moi d'arrêter, Élisabeth... Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de parler.

La respiration de John se faisait laborieuse mais il devait savoir. Il voulait sentir ses mains sur elle alors il se plaça à ses côtés et la tint gentiment dans le cercle de ses bras.

Le front de John rencontra celui d'Élisabeth, il posa la question pour laquelle il avait désespérément besoin d'une réponse.

« Quand... Quand nous regardions le film... Tu as dit que Charlie avait ses raisons. Je _dois_ connaître les tiennes. »

Il bougea sa tête juste assez pour pouvoir regarder son visage. « Est-ce que ce sont les mêmes que les tiennes, Élisabeth ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que c'est comme ça entre nous ? »

Élisabeth voulait cacher son visage loin de lui. Elle voulait se détourner et courir et tout simplement ne pas avoir cette confrontation. Mais les yeux de John l'imploraient, ils la suppliaient et elle n'avait jamais été capable de nier les choses vraiment importantes entre eux, et rien n'avait été plus important entre eux que ceci.

« Oui. »

Il ferma ses yeux un instant. Il sentit des larmes piquer derrière ses paupières et lutta contre elles. Il ne pleurait pas. Jamais. Mais là, Bon Dieu, que venait-elle juste de lui dire ?

C'était presque trop beau pour le croire, trop beau pour le gérer, alors il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

« Tu sais que tout ça va rapidement nous mener au même endroit que dans le film, n'est-ce pas ? »

Élisabeth déglutit, et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut un signe de tête d'acquiescement. Elle savait. Oh combien elle le savait. Et elle l'appréhendait, mais en même temps elle le désirait si désespérément.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, chacun essayant de retrouver un peu de self-contrôle et de digérer la situation.

Finalement, Élisabeth retrouva sa voix. « Je ne peux pas réfléchir. » Elle eut un petit rire étouffé et baissa la tête, repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. « Nous devons ralentir un peu. »

John hocha la tête en signe d'accord et rit en embrassant son nez. Il posa une nouvelle fois son front contre le sien. « Bordel, j'avais peur que tu dises ça. »

Ils rirent ensemble un instant. Élisabeth leva la tête et le regarda sérieusement. « Moi non plus je ne le veux pas, mais nous avons beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles nous devons réfléchir. »

John serra les lèvres. « Et parler. »

Élisabeth le fixa. « C'est sérieux, John – pour tous les deux. »

Il hocha la tête gravement. « Je sais. » Sa bouche se transforma en un sourire disproportionné. « Je t'ai dit une fois que je pourrais nous emmener dans toute sorte de problème. »

Elle baissa la tête pour cacher le sourire et rit doucement. Cet homme était si bon pour elle des fois.

Elle sentit son doigt relever son menton pour rencontrer son regard. « Tu sais, j'ai d'autres films... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais sa voix était pleine d'espoir et d'attente.

Élisabeth sourit et John pensa que c'était le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Il lui donna encore plus de courage. « Et mon 'patron' m'a gentiment laissé quartier libre ce week-end... »

Le sourire d'Élisabeth s'agrandit alors qu'elle continuait les taquineries. « Wouah, ce doit être une femme terrible. »

John pencha la tête pour embrasser sa bouche. « Et tu n'as pas tout vu. »

Il se redressa et leva un sourcil en étendant ses bras, paumes vers le haut. « Alors, c'est un rendez-vous ? »

Élisabeth hocha la tête, toujours souriante. « C'est un rendez-vous. »

Il semblait vraiment trop content de lui-même pour sa tranquillité d'esprit et elle poussa gentiment son bras. « Maintenant va-t-en et laisse moi finir mon entraînement. »

John inclina la tête en faisant la moue, une expression avec laquelle elle devenait familière. « Super, _tu _vas courir pendant que _je_ vais prendre une série de douche froide. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner sur la piste où elle commença à courir. John se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

Mais ils avaient rendez-vous pour un film. Et ils avaient tous deux l'intention de s'y rendre.


End file.
